


A cuddly morning

by BlogTiger



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, touch aversion!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogTiger/pseuds/BlogTiger
Summary: You wake up after Valentine's day and decide that you want to cuddle Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A cuddly morning

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, touch aversion!reader, fluff  
> Words: 1864
> 
> I already described my live with touch aversion in another story. Touch aversion comes in all forms and colours, maybe it will go away, maybe it will stay. Here I wanted to share a dream I hope to accomplish with someone special.
> 
> Please be aware that English is not my main language :)

You were slowly pulled back from a dream you surely won’t remember if you tried. What was left were not just darkness, but a light grey mess and annoying sprinkles behind your eyes. You wrinkled your face trying to avoid the light that obviously woke you up. How was it possible? You were never awakened by sunlight before. You opened your eyes a bit just to close it immediately due to that one sunbeam, you never knew would fall on that part of your bed. Hell, your bed was big enough, why did you wake up one the most outer part of it?

Slowly you were aware of all the noises surrounding you. The quiet chirping from outside, a car driving by, and the louder breathing behind you. You started to feel a presence behind you, feeling the warmth radiating. You slowly remembered the last evening with Arthur at your apartment. It was Valentine’s day. Your first since you both agreed to officially date a few months ago, and also your first sleepover.

You quietly turned around to take in the image of Arthur’s sleeping silhouette. He laid on his belly, facing you. His blanket must have slide down during the night, giving you a chance to look over is back. His face was relaxed, mouth a little open. His breathing could almost be taken as a quiet snoring. It was adorable. You could look at this image all day and you really wanted to take a picture of him in this state.

Then you noticed one of your bigger pillows laying between you two creating a border. One of your conditions for this sleepover you discussed before Valentine’s day. That and more. Your remembered sounding rather obtrusive, but you didn’t want to be mocked for your nightly routines or sleeping behaviour ... not again. No comments about how long you take in the bathroom, no remarks about your comfy pyjamas, that were bigger to hide parts of your body you didn’t like and that you would place a pillow between you, so no accidental touching in the middle of the night.

You thought the last one would kill the mood instantly, but he just smiled. “I will do anything to make you feel comfortable around me.” You took his hand, something you learned to enjoy recently, pressed it and thanked him for his understanding. “We have all the time of the world. No pressure. I want to be with you, because you are you.” And then he placed a small kiss on the back of your hand.

And yesterday you spend a wonderful time together. You prepared his favourite dessert before he arrived, put on something nice and waited for him. And what an arrival that was. He looked so fancy in this white button up shirt with a black west and dark jeans. He even brought you a bouquet of your favourite flowers. Too cliché, but when was the last time someone did this for you?

You pecked his lips, ushered him in and put the flowers in a vase in your living room. You started on dinner a little bit later, watched a movie afterwards while holding hands on the couch. You were so nervous before, but Arthur’s presence calmed your mind. One time while watching, you looked up to his face and you realised how much you wanted to be with him. All these fears, anxiety and depressive thoughts couldn’t scream over this one thought: that you loved him. And wanted to be with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night wore on you two were getting tired and decided to go to bed and you let Arthur use the bathroom first. While you prepared the bed again (it was spotless before) he took a shower und changed into a shirt and shorts. You were nervous again when you entered the bathroom. Shower, shaving, putting on body lotion, brushing teeth, other beauty products, preparing your hair. It took around 45 minutes. Before you’ve come out you looked at yourself in the mirror. Were you really ready to share a bed? He said he was okay with every condition... Would he change his mind, when you were actually laying beside him? With that pillow between you? The only option was to leave the bathroom and actually go to bed. “It will be fine”, you whispered to yourself and went to your room.

The lights were dimmed already, Arthur laying on his side looking at his phone obviously playing some farm game. “My only chance to care for livestock.”, he told you once with a laugh. He wanted to own a farm, living away from the city, seeing stars every night. But sometimes life isn’t so generous, and he was happy with what he got. What surprised you the most, was the pillow already in place in the middle of your bed. Arthur was serious, he wouldn’t mind.

“Hey”, you said, and he turned around to you.

“Hey. Ready for bed?” he asked, a little smile on his lips while taking in your in his eyes cute appearance.

“Y-yes. I think. But we don’t have to sleep now. Or turn the lights off. I will probably get up again.”

“No need to be nervous.”, he repeated again.

“Yeah, I know. Tell that to my two brain cells.” You arrived at the bedside near the window and pulled back the sheets and comforter, only to feel heat rising from the bed immediately.

“I already switched on your heating blanket, so you’ll have it warm an’ comfy.” You had to laugh and got under the cover fast.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t ask!”, he said all of sudden. “I can see the question in your eyes. Everything is alright and you can try to calm down now. And now you should get your phone, ‘cause I wanna share some goodies wit’chu.” He talked about the farm app again, which you had installed on your phone, befriended each other and sharing stuff or helping with tasks regularly. It was always funny, when you wanted to be faster than the other. Sometimes distracting the other with poking them in their side.

You played for a little while, then you started reading some fanfics, while he doodled in his journal. He explained that he started writing when he was younger, lost interest, because “diaries are not for men”, but started again after the whole Mary-mess and learned that it eased his mind. And who were you to laugh about a hobby that gave him so much comfort?

You a small part of you realised that if he had things for his comfort, you could have them, too. Not minding how ridiculous they seem. People who don’t understand comfort things, were the only people who judged you. And Arthur was none of them. And no one else was here to belittle you. Just your two brain cells.

You went to the toilet again after a while, went back and slipped into your now pleasantly warm bed, switched off the heating blanket and yawned. Stuffed animal in hand, another pillow between your legs. You were comfortable and could right go to sleep. But you watched Arthur for a little while more, slowly blinking your tired eyes.

“You wanna sleep?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to. I can sleep with lights on for a while.”

“No, I’m tired, too.” He slowly reached out to you and brushed gently through your hair. “You had fun today?”

“Hm..hm… It was great. Thank you. And you?”

“It was perfect!” You felt his lips on your forehead. The best kisses and your guilty pleasure, you didn’t tell him about yet. With a good night on your lips, Arthur switched off the lights and laid down.

In the dark you searched for his hand, took it and brushed the back of his hand with your thumb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Which led to you awake beside him. You felt overwhelmed by everything he did for you, not just yesterday, but every day since you’ve come to know him. The Inability to touch him was the biggest issue for you, but not for him. He saw how much you worked on yourself every day. He knows these feelings. He was fighting similar thoughts for years, too. His strength gave you strength.

Not fighting the upcoming urge, you took away the pillow between you, let it gently fall on the floor and slowly crawled over to him. You made yourself comfy at his side, put your arm on his back and started to caress there slowly. His breathing got quieter, but it didn’t give a hint if he was awake now. So you continued, slowly pulling up his shirt till you could see a small patch of skin. You grinned deviously… Your fingertips caressed that patch just a bit, trying to see if he might be ticklish.

…And he was…

A hum came from above and his hand scratched the patch. You grinned ear to ear and tickled him again. The lighter hum was now a deep grumble and you had to hold back your laughter. You caressed it for a third time and a loud grumbling announced that Arthur was indeed awake now. You grabbed his shirt in panic and held your breath.

Arthur lifted his head to take in his surroundings, he couldn’t see you beside him, but could feel you at his side. Was it possible you just rolled over in the middle of the night without you knowing it? He had to be very careful now.

“Y/N? Are you awake?”, he whispered.

You still tried to hold your breath while not laughing out loud and just hummed a yes. Arthur felt how you clung to his shirt.

“You know that you’ cuddling me?”

You squeezed out a “yes” and then it was all clear to him. You were the one tickling him. And he asked in a playful tone:

“Were you tickling me?”

You felt tears in your eyes, you couldn’t hold on to this farce any longer. “Nooo…?”, you squeezed out.

“Are you lying?”

A loud unwomanly snort escaped you and you laughed out loud, pressing your face more in his side, holding onto his shirt more. Tears streaming down your face. You felt Arthur’s body shaking, he was laughing to. When you calmed down a bit, you propped up on your arms to look at him. He looked at you with a big smile, taking in your messy hair strands, your reddened cheeks and your watery eyes. You looked so beautiful to him. He turned around on his back, stretched and turned on his side, pressing his face in his pillow again.

He felt you crawling up beside him, taking one of his hands. He opened his eyes to you watching his face.

“You want to sleep some more?”

“No… maybe. Are you feeling okay?” Arthur referred to you cuddling him.

“Yes. It felt good. Maybe I will do it again next time you sleep here.”

“Oh… I’m allowed to stay again?”

“Yes… You followed all my rules and didn’t snore the whole night. 100 points, Mister.”

You both laughed at that. “I’m glad.”, he answered, pressed your hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://blogtiger-in-love.tumblr.com


End file.
